Trust is More Than a Word
by Idon'twriteIleak
Summary: Flynn Rider/OC modern AU. Can an insecure girl learn to trust the flirtatious and desirous Flynn Rider? What will he have to do to gain her trust? Can they stay together when Jessica goes to fulfill her lifelong dreams? Will he follow her? Does absence really make the heart grow stronger? Mild language, fluff, eventual smut.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Again I skipped with a real intro. I hate those things. I got right into the action.

* * *

"How can I trust you when you are always with other girls? How am I supposed to know that I am not your next thing, to be cast off in a week or two? How am I to know whether I am just a novelty of not? That you're not bored of your normal type of girl and you're not using me to get back in the game? How am I supposed to believe anything you say?"

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

"Nothing, because I wouldn't believe you if you did."

Flynn slowly nodded his head. I kept up my wall, doing everything I could to keep myself from getting hurt.

"Then I won't quit trying. I won't give up on you. I'll fight for you."

"I'm just a challenge to you that's all."

"No, you're a person to me. A stunning person. You are kind and generous and caring. You are thoughtful and giving. You always put others first. You think you're not worth it. You don't see your own beauty, and you are so beautiful. You make people better, you make me better. You never feel like you're doing enough when you do more than anyone I know. You see people better than anyone. Yet you can't see me. Or you won't see me because you're too scared of getting hurt. You feel everything so deeply. The world is so vivid to you, filled with wonder. You fill me with wonder."

"I'm a mystery to you. You just want to solve me figure me out." I said in effort to push him away, to keep from thinking about what he had really just said.

"You're right. You are fascinating to me, but you're more than that. You can't tell me that you don't want to figure me out? You wouldn't be trying to pull away if you didn't have feelings for me, you wouldn't have let things have gotten where they are otherwise. It's your fear that's holding you back."

"And your track-record. I won't be just another girl."

"That isn't possible. You could never be just another girl. From the moment I met you, you were different."

"I'm just a novelty you don't love me, it's just that I'm something new."

"You're right, you are one of a kind and so I'm going to hang on to you and never let you go. I'll tell you you're beautiful until you believe it."

He kissed me and I let him, let his lips try to coax me into believing. I longed to let him in, but I couldn't.

"I don't think you can." I turned and left.

I was at the grocery store when I saw him. I decided to pretend I didn't see him. He was with a bunch of guys and it looked like guys night or something, but he saw me. He would ignore me. He was with his guys friends what should I expect. Instead he left his guy friends and came over to me. I shrunk smaller looking down and blushing, embarrassed and feeling inadequate.

"Hey." He said with a smile, but all I could feel over the flips of my stomach was his friends eyes on me.

"I've missed you." Startled, I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I got to get back, but do you need anything?" I shook my head, anxious to be out of the limelight like this.

"Okay, I'll see you later." In a flash he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek before running back to his friends. I blushed and watched them walk away. I overheard some of his friends talking.

"Why are you going for a girl like that? Are you bored? I could introduce you to some girls."

"She isn't anything like you man, she doesn't fit in your world. What are you doing with her, you could do so much better."

"You trying to practice different wooing techniques or what?"

"You can pick 'em dude."

I'd heard enough, I left my groceries there and hurried out to my car. I fiddled with the keys, but I could barely get them in. Who was I kidding of course it was all a game.

He came to my apartment the next day, I didn't answer. An hour later when I was leaving I opened the door to find him still there waiting.

"I told you I'd wait." I hurried to me car, and he broke into a jog after me.

"Is this one of your new wooing techniques?" I waited for a response.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, am I boring you, I guess you better get back to your world." I pivoted on my heel to storm away, but he grabbed my forearm.

"You heard them last night?"

"Heard what? That you could do better than me? You sure can pick 'em!" I struggled to get free.

"What else did you hear?" I ignored the sullen and seriousness of his voice and continued to struggle.

"Do you think I stayed longer to hear myself berated? I've dealt with this my whole life and I've learned to keep people who bring me down away. I make it a point to stay away from people like you in my life. I get enough of it without choice, I try not to make a point of letting it stay in my life when I do."

"So you didn't hear what happened next? What I said?"

"No! I didn't stay to listen to you agree with them behind my back. I didn't stay to get my heart broken if that's what you're asking."

"Is that what you think I would do?" He let go of my arm and I tore free.

"I guess it doesn't matter what I really did then."

"But you're not what they say. I am bored. I'm bored with other girls since I've met you. They all pale in comparison. You are so different from me, but you bring out the best in me, and I do have to use different techniques with you, because you're special and you deserve so much more. I do things for you I haven't done for anyone. But they are wrong about one thing, I can't do better than you, you could do better than me. I do know how to pick 'em, and I picked you."

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Why did you do it?" I called fervently, before he had a chance to leave.

"To prove to you that I love you. To show you you're more important than the guys, that I'm here for you, that I'll never ignore you. To gain your trust."

"Did you tell them what you told me?" He sighed and turned to face me.

"Every word."

"I'm sorry." It was still hard to let the words out of my mouth.

He kissed me then, cradling my face in his hand.

"You only want one thing." He groaned in exasperation.

"I think you're more afraid to let yourself into me than to let me in. You refuse to let go of your own preconceived notions of me and if you don't let that go you'll never be able to believe me. Yes, I do want that. I've never wanted it with anyone until I met you. That's what I'm trying to get you to see, you are special, but I want so much more. I care about you and if I had to choose between ever having sex or having you in my life I would choose you."

He pulled away and paced.

"I can't do this if you won't let me. You have to give me the benefit of the doubt. I can't be the villain in your eyes."

"I don't want to get my heart broken."

"You have to stop thinking of me as a threat."

"I can't help it, you stole my heart and I have no control over it."

"Then be careful with mine because you keep toying with it and it's killing me."

"I hate surprises." My words sounded back to me as they hit the window of the passenger seat of the car.

"I know, but they are so exciting for me, besides I know you're going to love it." His hands flicked happily along the steering wheel and he looked like he might burst into song at any moment.

I sighed and looked back out my window, a mountain in the distance brought back years of nostalgia.

"My brother once told me that mountain was a giant, rotting, camel carcass. I believed him for years." I smiled to myself remembering. As a kid seeing that mountain always meant we were going to…

"The zoo! We're going to the zoo!" I squealed with delight. He struggled for a moment, genuinely shocked.

"Ya, you are good!" I laughed and turned back to my window practically bouncing in my seat.

I was far more excited than he was, at least I was far more interested in the zoo, he was far more interested in me. He watched my excitement as I dragged him from exhibit to exhibit. I even took him to the petting zoo.

Finally he dragged me to the pond. Swan boats circled. I had never ridden in one before. He led me to the dock where an empty one waited.

"My lady." I gasped in excitement.

"Are we really?" I took his hand and he helped me into the boat. We pedalled out to the middle of the pond. I was looking at everything, trying to take it all in.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, all he was looking at was me. I nervously brushed my hair behind my ear.

I told him about all my memories of the zoo as a kid. He listened and watched me like I was the Mona Lisa or Angelina Jolie, not little old me.

As we pedalled absent mindedly we ended up in a little alcove in the reeds.

"How did you know I love the zoo?" I finally asked.

"I listen more than you think." I blushed, embarrassed by my many preconceived notions of him. He tenderly brushed my blushing cheek with the backs of his fingers like feathers.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

He leaned over and brought his lips to mine, kissing me fully. I sighed and leaned into the kiss, letting his lips explore.

When he leaned away I pulled in a quick breath of air, filling my lungs. I looked down out of shyness, but realized we hadn't stopped holding hands since we got there.

"What do you want for dinner?" I called from to Flynn reading in the living room from the kitchen.

"Actually I was hoping I could treat you." I looked up in surprise, but he was still casually looking at his book.

"Oh-okay." I moved out of the kitchen, not sure quite what to do with myself.

"You should get your coat." I looked up again, surprised, but he was still focused on his book.

"Okay?" I hated surprises, but I was intrigued, and I was starting to get used to it. I grabbed my coat and gloves and when I came back he was still reading on the coach. I stood in the entryway for a minute, awkwardly waiting before he looked up from his book.

"Oh, you're already to go." He smiled at me. Then he carefully bookmarked his book and set it on the coffee table. he stood up and slapped his thighs.

"Well, I guess we better be off then." Then just as casually he grabbed his jacket and keys. He opened the door and held it open for me. I reluctantly, or rather nervously, walked to the car. Stopping at the door because I knew he would try to open it for me.

Once we were inside he turned on the heater and I held back a shiver.

"Thanks." I smiled at him through chattering teeth.

"You're welcome." I was surprised by my contentment as we drove. I was simply okay being together, I didn't have to know what would happen. Which I guess was a good thing because it looked like he was just driving into the middle of no where. He coyly reached over and held my hand in the space between us in the truck cab. I smiled, but kept looking out the window.


End file.
